Many weapons, including rifles, shotguns and handguns are equipped by their manufacturers with safety devices which mechanically lock the triggers thereof against actuation and firing of the weapon. These devices are generally effective, but many users may not notice that the safety device has been inactivated, thereby increasing the risk of an unintended discharge of the weapon.
Many different aftermarket safety devices are available to prevent inadvertent discharge of weapons, but these devices require disassembly of the safety device, or unlocking by a key or combination to enable the weapon to be fired. While such devices are useful for their intended purposes when used properly, these devices are not necessarily practical in applications requiring the ability to quickly discharge a weapon.
A weapon that is loaded and potentially holstered may need to be fired quickly if the situation arises. Therefore, an effective safety device would allow for safely transporting a loaded weapon such that the weapon may be quickly freed of the safety device for firing. Such device would also ideally be easily secured to the weapon to provide for protection from an unintended discharge of the loaded weapon.
Known methods and devices for preventing a weapon from discharging can be cumbersome if quick discharge is warranted. Therefore, a need exists to provide an easy to operate and unobtrusive safety device for preventing unintended discharge of a weapon. A need further remains for a safety device of simple construction particularly adapted for a gun such that the gun may be placed into a clothing waistband, holster or other storage location. This safety device would ideally be streamlined with minimal obstructions to impede drawing and discharging the weapon.
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to meeting these needs.